


Intense Eye Contact™

by Nik_Fic



Series: Sprint fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beefy Bucky, Beware, Gen, I know nothing about tap dancing!, Tap dancer Steve, The eye contact is real, ballet dancer bucky, magic puberty steve, mysterious bucky, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Fic/pseuds/Nik_Fic
Summary: Finally back to his early-morning dance practice routines, Steve discovers that he's no longer the only one at the studio during the early hours of the morning.Written for a 30 minute sprint.





	Intense Eye Contact™

**Author's Note:**

> I know NOTHING about tap dance! I have attended hip hop and other choreography dance classes but not tap so I'm sorry about the possible inaccuracies? The stretch Bucky does is an actual thing, however. Pro tip: Don't try it.

Not many people knew that Steve Rogers could tap dance. When he was younger, smaller, poorer, he and Ma lived next to a dance instructor who let Steve sit in on lessons when his Ma had evening shifts at the hospital. The time of week and day caused Steve to mainly attend tap lessons. While he initially wanted to capture the dancers’ fluid and sharp moments on paper, and did so in the sketchbook he brought with him most places, he sat on his bed at night and instead of drawing out his sketches from this day’s tap lesson, he was reminded of the dance movements, and the instructions provided by his neighbor.

Clearing the room of all major obstacles, he slowly but surely recounted and reproduced the dance steps he recalled from the countless lessons. His neighbor had noticed his fascination with the dance and his small movements from the corner of the dance hall when he sat at lessons, no longer sketching but instead intensely studying the dancers’ movements and the fine twists and clicks their dance cause, and his neighbor had offered him beginner’s lessons, an offer he gladly accepted.

Now, many years later, way after age had made his lungs more efficient and his body larger and stronger, he’d had to relearn dance continuously to adjust to his ever changing body. Just recently he had been on bed rest for an infection which rendered his knee swollen and useless and wouldn’t heal unless he slept the day away. Luckily his job as a graphic designer for Stark Industries could be done from his computer at home, but the dance had to wait until the doctor had cleared him for activity once again.

The wait was over, and Steve was back in his trusty white tank top tucked into his loosest pants. Those, he wore as to not irritate his recently infection-free healed knee. Something was new today. The small rehearsal rooms were usually not occupied this early in the morning. Steve liked to dance as early as possible, even had a personal key to the dance studio as to access the place before any others would join him, but now room 3 was lit up. There were windows looking into the small, square room, mirrors covering the three remaining walls. A bulky, muscular figure was stretching out and - can the human body even stretch that far?

Apparently, the answer must be yes, since the figure - and boy, was that a figure - looked between his legs. The guy had initially been facing away from Steve, from the windowed wall, and he had put his left leg straight outward to the left from his hip, placing his defined foot on the barre on the wall. His right leg was placed firmly on the ground, and slowly, the man, the beautiful man had bent down, placing him in a position so his view was of an upside-down Steve.

Many moments passed, their eyes locked in a silent zen of sorts. The moment broke when the ballet dancer - he must be one considering the outfit - dropped his position and turned to face him directly, only to repeat his stretch the other way around and have his face directed away from Steve. He could still see the mirrored version of the dancer, but his eyes were now closed, and Steve walked to room 4 to do his own warm up and stretch, and then to get his knee back into working - and dancing - order.

Later, about 30 minutes into Steve’s routines, he noticed a figure passing by the windows looking into room 4. He looked up, having just finished one of his more daring self-choreographed routines, and locked eyes with the dancer from room 3. The dancer then quickly fled but not before -

 

Was that a wink?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Now go watch Chris Evans tap dancing on the request of the lovely and adorable Mckenna Grace https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5mC6sOxIXFw


End file.
